That Night
by MessyHairedMutt
Summary: YES FINISHED AT f***IN LAST NaruHina The conclision of the couples story orochimaru has hinata hostage nd betrays KIba, naruto must call upon his allies and an unlikely ally that resides within himself
1. Chapter 1

**That Night…**

The rain hammered on Naruto's window pane as he sat down with his steaming instant ramen, he picked up his T.V remote and flicked through the channels, he rolled his eyes at the shopping channels and thought about how much air time they wasted, not like the other channels. He continued to scan through the channels until he found one he liked, a comedy, an old one but a comedy nonetheless,

"Well a Friday can't get much better then this, so…lets chow down"

He took a good whiff of his ramen and tucked in.

Someone stumbled through the rain outside; the young girl was small and had something inside her overcoat, her head was down and her hair was soaked straight. The girl ran up to a door and hammered on the knocker, no one answered, she managed to force the small bundle underneath her overcoat through the letterbox and carried on through the rain. The girl came to a part of the village she didn't know too well, the only shelter that was offered was in the form of a small porch of an apartment block, the girl sighed and sat down beneath it taking a brief look at the apartment numbers (with the surnames first for some bizarre reason),

1-Kishimoto Mashashi

2-Nishio Tetsuya

3-Uzamaki Naruto

That last one caught her eye, this was where Naruto lived, at first the girl thought maybe it was best to stay out here and not cause an inconvenience but the large flash of lightning and the clap of thunder convinced her otherwise.

Inside Naruto had finished his ramen and fallen asleep, the T.V was still on and the viewer was snoring loudly, there was then a knock at the door, Naruto stirred, another knock louder this time but still Naruto slept, whoever was outside really then gave his door a pounding and Naruto woke with a start, he sat bolt upright and picked up his nearest kunai,

"STAY AWAY…you…"

He looked around and saw only his apartment and heard only the T.V and whoever was knocking at his door. He looked at the clock on the mantle piece; it was ten to ten at night and there was someone at the door,

"All right, all right god you'll break my door down if you carry on"

He went to the door, undid the latch and opened it, what he saw was not what he expected, Hinata Hyuuga stood soaked to the bone outside his apartment door, her hair was soaked down to her shoulders and her cheeks were redder then Sakura's at Christmastime,

"Well…this is unexpected…oh what am I saying get in here"

Naruto pulled Hinata inside and closed the door,

"I'm sorry to bother you like this Naruto but I was under the porch and had nowhere else to go"

"There's nothing to apologise for, come on through to my room and I'll get you a spare shirt"

Hinata followed Naruto with her arms wrapped round herself into the bedroom, she was dripping wet and freezing cold from the rain but it was good to be inside now,

"Here put these on…I'll leave so you can change"

Naruto had pulled a shirt that looked two sizes too big for Hinata and the jeans were pretty much the same, he was just about to leave the room when Hinata's hand took hold of his shirt,

"You can stay…I don't mind"

Her cheeks were red enough by this point but you could still detect a slight increase in the colour,

"Errm…won't you get embarrassed?" Naruto raised his eyebrows quizzically,

"No really…I like some company" Hinata smiled slightly

"Well ok…if that's what you want"

He sat down on his bed and rubbed his eyes as his guest began to get changed, she was in the middle of sliding off her soggy underclothes when Naruto got too hot under the collar,

"Errr…I'll go make you some ramen, do you like ramen? Of course you like ramen everyone likes ramen"

He hurried out of the room and into the kitchen to make her the ramen and to take a breather. She came out with her new baggy attire on and wet hair still, Naruto's hand then began to shake as he poured the boiling water into the ramen cup,

"Oh your hair…I'll get you a towel for that"

He hurried out again to the airing cupboard and scrambled to find a small towel for her hair, Hinata then joined him, picked the towel that was right under his nose and draped it round her shoulders. Naruto then found himself unable to tear himself away from her eyes…she then gently put her arms around Naruto and drew him into a hug,

"Thank you Naruto-Kun…for letting me stay"

She smiled again, drew away from him and stood on the spot with her hands together,

"What were you doing out in the rain anyway?" 

"Kiba called me, Akamaru was sick and he needed me to get the medicine from Tsunade"

"Why didn't he get it himself?"

"He had to look after Akamaru, I managed to get the medicine to him but I lost my way home"

"How did you find my apartment?"

"I was sitting under your porch when I saw your name next to your apartment num…your apartment num…num…AACHOO"

Naruto jumped at this he had expected sneezing but not on this scale,

"How long were you out there"

Hinata wiped her nose of the sleeve of the shirt,

"About…an…hou…AACHOO"

"Well I'd do the same for Kiba I guess, come on while your ramens hot "

Naruto lead Hinata into the living room, sat her down on the sofa and fetched her ramen cup for her, she had always liked the scent of ramen but had never tried it for some reason, Hinata took the cup in her hands and let the smell tickle her nose, she giggled slightly and began to eat, it tasted good, maybe she could get a bite to eat with Naruto at the ramen bar some day,

"How about some T.V"

Naruto held up the remote, Hinata nodded politely and her host flicked through numerous channels again until settling on some old movie, Hinata then did something neither of the two ninja were expecting her to, she gently laid against Naruto (essentially using him as a pillow), he didn't seem to mind, he then placed his arm around her.

Later in the night at about half past eleven the movie was drawing to a close, Hinata was fast asleep on Naruto and Naruto was still awake but tired, he looked at the sleeping girl beside him and smiled, he took her in his arms and carried her to the spare room where he had prepared a bed for her earlier on, he laid her down and pulled the covers over her, smiling, he left her to sleep.

Naruto was awoken at about two in the morning by his bedroom door opening, still half asleep he lifted his head off the pillow and tried to look at who the person was, it was too dark however to see, Naruto then detected an increase in weight on his bed and the sound of someone's breath,

"Hinata-Chan…is that you?"

"Naruto-Kun…" breathed the girl,

Her hair brushed against his face and Hinata stroked his cheek affectionately,

"Hinata-Chan… I always thought…that Kiba…"

She pressed a finger to his lips and spoke again,

"Sshh…Kiba does like me…but…I never felt the same way about him…Naruto-Kun…please take me"

Naruto was shaking; he had never had a girl on his bed before,

"I don't wanna touch you too much baby"

Hinata was shaking as well,

"Why not?"

"'Cos makin' love to you might drive me crazy"

Hinata leaned in more and gently pressed her lips against Naruto's, Naruto moved his arms and wrapped them around Hinata, despite for how long he had had a crush on Sakura, Naruto this was felt right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hinata woke to find Naruto no longer at her side; the small genin got up and searched the apartment, nothing there, (not much had happened last night just the exchange of passionate kisses and long bottled-up feelings mostly Hinata's) Hinata opened the window and heard a sound…like someone punching something. She went down to the back area of the building and saw Naruto training with a straw stuffed dummy that was hanging from a tree,

"Naruto-Kun…"

Hinata reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, Hinata expected him to turn around with a large smile on his face however it wasn't, Naruto turned around with a sad look on his face, the ocean of blue that was his eyes seemed to have turned into a dull listless grey,

"Naruto-Kun…what's the matter?"

He didn't answer; he simply stood there and stared at Hinata with his deeply saddened eyes, Hinata then walked up close to Naruto and placed her hand upon his cheek, he closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of her palm and finally spoke,

"It was a dream…I saw you there"

"Yes…" Hinata looked deep into Naruto's eyes

"I saw Kiba also…"

"Don't be afraid to tell me"

"You'll die…by his hand" a tear welled up in his left eye,

Hinata then pulled Naruto into her arms and hugged him tightly Naruto gratefully returned the hug,

"Kiba isn't going to kill me Naruto-Kun…he isn't like that"

Naruto took hold of Hinata's hands and held them close to his chest,

"I won't let him kill you Hinata…you mean too much to me"

Naruto leaned in close and kissed her lips softly, completely unaware that a pair of animal-like eyes were watching them from the brush.

Kiba Inuzuka walked through town, hands in pockets, kicking a stone along with him and Akamaru his Nin-Dog perched on top of his head underneath his hood,

"I thought Hinata knew…how could she do this to me"

He kicked a second stone along the ground scuffling his shoe as he went, Akamaru made an attempt to cheer him up by licking his nose but it didn't do much good, Kiba just lowered his head more and broke into a run, tears streaming down his face, Kiba ran to the cliff and looked at the sky and screamed at the heavens,

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!" he fell to all fours and wept into the ground, all the while his cry echoed throughout the sky.

A woman then emerged out of the forest behind him; she wore a red dress and sported a lovely man of black hair, Kurenai Yuuhi was the Jounin in charge of Squad 8 and sensei to Hinata, Shino Aburame and of course Kiba, Kurenai had been taking a small stroll in the forest when she had heard Kiba's cry and went to investigate and here she was, wondering why Kiba was crying on the edge of a cliff, she approached and tried to give whatever comfort she could,

"Kiba…tell me what's troubling you" she sat next to her student and put a comforting arm round him,

"Sensei…have you ever… loved someone?"

He looked up at his teacher, Kurenai was slightly surprised by this, and Kiba wasn't one for talking about his feelings let alone asking someone about theirs,

"Once…but he's gone now…I couldn't stop him"

"Was he taken…by someone else?"

Kurenai nodded,

"What should I do Sensei?

Kurenai looked down at him,

"You must let go Kiba…I know it hurts…but you have to let it go"

Those last three words echoed around Kiba's mind, he had admired Hinata for and never confessed his feelings for her…could he really let all that go just like that?

"No" he breathed,

"What?"

Kiba stood up and wiped away the tears,

"I said no"

"What do you mean?"

"It means no"

Kiba said this through gritted teeth,

"'Cos here's what I'm gonna do…I'm win her over, I'm gonna persuade Hinata that Kiba Inuzuka is the right man for her, then I'm going to kiss her for all she's worth and THEN just to top it off I'm going to wipe EVERY LAST TRACE OF NARUTO UZAMAKI OFF THE FACE OF THIS EARTH!!!"

Kiba exploded into motion, sprinting back in the direction of the village with rage in his heart and a fire in his eyes (and Akamaru desperately trying to keep from falling out from under Kiba's hood), back at the cliff Kurenai was worried,

"This can only end badly"

She broke into a run and headed back to the village to try and warn Naruto and Hinata.

Kiba had already made it back to the village and was hurtling through the village streets trying to find some small trace of either Naruto or Hinata; he rocketed past an alley only to hear a voice just above a whisper,

"Kiba…lookin' for someone?"

Kiba stopped and slowly entered the alley, a familiar figure then emerged out of the shadows, Kiba then jumped back into a defensive stance and growled,

"What do you want sound scum?"

Orochimaru of the sound village stood before him,

"I want what you want dog boy"

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Naruto dead and Hinata at your side…unfortunately blundering into it won't do either of us any good

"This is my business get lost"

Kiba was about to leave when his enemy's neck stretched out to bring his head level with Kiba's,

"I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse…you get what you want…and we both have a thorn in our sides removed"

Kiba lowered his guard slightly,

"Tell me more"

Orochimaru's head leaned in close to Kiba's ear and began to explain.

In the late evening when the sun was just above the horizon Naruto was drinking his drink and eating his ramen at the bar, all the time pondering what he had seen when he had been asleep, Hinata had gone home but had promised to be careful on her way. Naruto slowly slurped up his meal and wondered, had it only been a dream? But it had seemed so real, he had seen Kiba brutally murder Hinata and…then he remembered what he hadn't confessed to Hinata, there had been a second figure, shrouded in darkness but with a large grin on his face,

"Naruto?"

This voice snapped Naruto out of his trance-like state and back to reality, Sakura had sat down on a stool next to him and ordered some soup,

"Hmm…what…oh Sakura you scared me"

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Sakura grinned and sipped some soup, Naruto looked back at his ramen bowl and sipped a single noodle,

"What's wrong…you look a little down?"

"S'nothing" mumbled Naruto

"I may not have been the…most accepting team mate when we were younger but I can tell when an old friend is feelin' low…come on you know you can talk to me"

Naruto raised his head slightly and narrowed his eyebrows, something was wrong she was never this nice,

"Well…"

Naruto had barely started his sentence when he whipped out his kunai and swung at his old friend, he landed a huge gash on her throat, she spun off her chair and vanished in a puff of smoke,

"Shadow clone…someone's trying to play me for a fool"

His eye then caught the assailant running from the scene of the crime, it was clear who it was but why she would play a trick like this or Naruto or anyone for that matter was a mystery, Naruto gave chase to his attacker and followed her onto the rooftops, the black clad figure hurled 3 shuriken in his direction, Naruto dodged them all and hurled his kunai at the figure, it caught just above her shoulder and pinned her to the wall of a building that jutted above the rooftop they were on, Naruto walked over and folded his arms,

"You think I can't recognise the jutsu I mastered at 13 years old, bloody hell your stupider then you first made yourself out to be all those years ago"

He removed the mask to find not Sakura but Ino (Sakura's former best friend and rival),

"Wha…it can't be…how did you conjure up a shadow clone of Sakura?

Ino only replied with a blank stare and white eyes, Naruto wondered what was wrong and realised she was being controlled, his next thought was interrupted by a sharp kick in the stomach from Ino and then a fist in the face, Naruto was thrown back by this, she was never this strong, his adversary adopted a certain fighting stance that was unknown to Naruto and stood ready, Naruto got up and quickly studied his opponent; she was clearly ready to use a specific form of Taijutsu but could resort to Nin or Genjutsu at any time, Naruto then figured he would have to go easy on Ino's body and try to break the control over her,

"Ino listen to me, you're being controlled you must fight back"

The reply was Ino charging for him, sweeping her leg under his in a vain attempt to trip our hero up and a sharp punch on his personal areas, Naruto jumped to a higher elevation and formed the appropriate hand sign,

"Kage bunshin jutsu!"

Five shadow replicas of Naruto appeared beside him, he gestured to four of them,

"You lot keep her busy and you come with me"

The two Naruto' leapt from their rooftop elevation to another and continued,

"Split up, you look for him on the east side of the village and I'll check the west"

The clone obeyed and went off in his assigned direction,

"If this guy can't stop her I'll have to…"

Naruto shook that feeling from his head and continued onward.


	3. Chapter 3

**That Night Chapter 3**

Kiba ravenously attacked his prey, biting off far more then he could chew he spat out a mouthful of cotton and his training dummy fell to the floor…it wouldn't be long now…he would have his revenge and Hinata would be his.

Shikamaru was a very laid back ninja, when he was younger he would often gaze at the clouds and envy them for being so free, but now was not the time for envy or gazing at the clouds, Shikamaru was running and running for his life, he had gotten into a fight with a man in the street and rather unfortunately been knocked into the girls changing room at the hot springs, the largest bugger of this was that a large percentage of local girls had been in the middle of changing and were now intent on tearing Shikamaru's jugular vein to shreds with their perfectly manicured nails, Shikamaru panted heavily as he blitzed through the village streets,

"IT WAS AN A CCIDENT"

And now he was running out of breath, the girls lost sight of the runaway ninja and stopped at a small stall to ask for directions,

"Did you see a messy haired yet annoyingly perverted ninja run through here?"

The man pointed to a small alleyway and the angry mob swarmed without a second thought, the man raised his hat slightly and in a puff of smoke Shikamaru transformed back to himself, he untied and ungagged the real owner of the stall and leapt to the rooftop, completely and utterly shattered, he then laid back and stared at the clouds (again). As he gazed up into the sky he wondered what Ino would be doing, maybe he could meet her on the way home and take her out for a quiet meal…maybe he could even take her back to his place for a drink…maybe he could…Shikamaru then shook his head and stopped thinking about that, got up and stretched, all in all life was good, at the moment dating Ino was proving enjoyable (if hard on the ears), he owned a good apartment and any missions he was sent on upped his renown a fair bit, Shikamaru smiled at the sky and turned around to go on his way.

Naruto was still frantically searching for any sign of Shikamaru in the village, he had leapt to countless rooftops and asked many citizens of the village but found nothing, a thought then stirred in Naruto's head, something about thinking, he shut his eyes tight and concentrated on this one slither of an idea, the idea then came crashing through the walls of Naruto's head like that three headed snake that had been used to attack the leaf village during the sounds invasion, "Think as the enemy thinks" he had once been told by someone (he couldn't remember who unfortunately) he then shut his eyes again and whispered to himself,

"Think like Shikamaru…Think like Shikamaru…where would I go if I was very very very very lazy?"

Then it hit him,

"TO GAZE AT THE CLOUDS, HE'S AT THE CLOCKTOWER"

Naruto leapt once again to the rooftops and hurtled towards the clock tower in the centre of the village.

The fight with the seemingly possessed Ino was not going well merely one of Naruto's shadow clones remained and his opponent had a kunai to the clones throat, Ino slit the clones gullet and he vanished in a puff of smoke, the girl then stood up straight and surveyed her surroundings, she was alone and Naruto had left for some reason, Orochimaru's voice then sounded in her head,

"The clock tower"

Ino obeyed without question and headed for her new destination.

Naruto was nearing the clock tower, he had no doubt that Ino had defeated his clones and was trying to find him again, he wouldn't be able to finish this alone he, would need help to defeat Ino and get to the bottom of who or what had possessed her but where could he find some allies at such short notice, he stopped to think, but found he didn't need to due to his current location, he looked down into the alleyway and saw what he expected, that being Rock Lee and Sakura in a shady corner, fortunately it didn't look like they were up to much, just a lot of kissing and whispering, however Naruto would surely feel bad about breaking up their little liason, but now was not the time for a make out session, Naruto jumped down into the alleyway (afraid of what Sakura would do to him however),

"Oh Lee…your hands are like ice"

"Sakura-chan…"

Lee was about to continue when he noticed Naruto,

"Sakura-chan zip up your top, we have company"

Naruto had jumped down and from his small lookout and was now behind the two love birds,

"Well I'm sorry to…ahem…interrupt but…"

Naruto's apology was then interrupted by him tripping over a large sports bag,

"No No No Naruto don't open…"

Too late, Naruto had opened the bag and pulled out some rather suggestive looking outfits and devices,

"You guys are into this stuff?"

Naruto could hardly believe his eyes…Sakura had always seemed so innocent at times but, now was not the time to question her sexual tendencies, he dropped the bad and continued,

"Look straight to the point…Ino is…"

He was interrupted once more by Sakura zipping up her top, Lee grabbing her wrist, swinging her round himself and Sakura yelling,

"GATSUUGA NO JUTSU"

Lee released his grip on Sakura and hurled her towards Naruto whose face had lost all colour, Sakura slammed into Naruto's torso and landed on her feet, Naruto however was sent, smouldering, into the nearest wall,

"Do continue dear Naruto"

Naruto hated it when Sakura patronised him but even so, he proceeded to slide down the wall, slump to the ground in a heap and get up,

"Ino is being controlled by someone, she just attacked me at the ramen bar and has probably defeated my clones by now, I need to get to the clock tower to find Shikamaru so he can break the control over her" 

Lee raised his large bushy eyebrows,

"Why do you need our help then?"

"After Shikamaru breaks Ino free I'm going to need your help to find whoever is controlling Ino and bring him or her to Tsunade for questioning"

Sakura then raised her own question,

"Why don't we just kill whoever is behind all this?"

"Do you have any idea how much Tsunade will pay us to bring this criminal in, she'd do her nut if we let this person off easy"

"I wouldn't exactly call death 'letting someone off easy'"

Naruto looked at both of them with a lazy look on his face,

"Death in comparison to Tsunade?"

Lee and Sakura both nodded, it made sense,

"Right let's get to the clocktower"

The three leapt up to the rooftops once more and made for the large spire in the centre of the village.

Hinata made her way through the marketplace of the village, she had promised Naruto she would be careful when out now but Hinata was still worried about Naruto, had it really all been a dream? The weird was always happening in The Hidden Leaf Village and far be it from her to just brush this ordeal under the carpet. Hinata stopped at a vegetable stall to examine some apples, despite how much the owner of this stall was badgering her to buy some she went on her way. Hinata continued on through the village and came to a halt, something wasn't right, this street was deserted (and there wasn't even any tumbleweed) and what's more a hand then clamped itself over Hinata's mouth, she was unconscious before she even hit the floor.

Kiba was almost ready, he had showered, put on some aftershave and had slapped o his clothes, he had a seemingly malicious smile on his face also, he looked down at Akamaru who was trembling a mite too much,

"What are you worried about…. he promised…he gave me his word as a ninja…he won't hurt her"

Kiba applied the finishing touches to his attire and left…Akamaru followed reluctantly.

Shikamaru's afternoon nap at the clock tower was rudely interrupted by a ninja kicking his ribs and yelling down his ear, Shika woke with a start,

"Do you have to yell?" 

"Dude we've been poking you for the last twenty minutes!!"

"Well what do you want"

Sakura and Lee then caught up with Naruto, 

"Lee did you bring the bag" 

"Oops…it's still in the alley" 

"It took me weeks to find you that leather jock…"

Sakura's speech was cut short (thankfully) by Ino Yamanaka making a rather abrupt entrance, Ino had arrived at the base of the clocktower leapt up and punched a huge chunk out of where the 4 friends were standing, she then landed and stood poised to fight,

Shikamaru whispered to Naruto,

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

Naruto nodded, Shikamaru knelt down and formed the appropriate hand sign,

"KageMane no Jutsu"

Shikamaru's shadow then extended using the shadow of the clocktower and attached itself to Ino's rendering her unable to move, only Naruto of course knew what was wrong with Ino so he had explain quickly before Shika ran out of chakra, "Don't hurt her, she's not the one attacking us, look at her eyes" The rest of them did, "This is her own technique, the Shintenshin no Jutsu"

"What do we do I don't want to risk hurting her"

The shadow possession was starting to wear off, "I have an idea"

Naruto whispered his brilliant plan to Shikamaru who was in a sweat by this point, but whose face lit up when he heard it, "I love this plan, I'm excited to be a part of it"

Shikamaru then released his hold on Ino and slid on his knees to behind his blonde haired fem-fatale and formed a hand sign that looked like a gun, "HIDDEN LEAF ANCIENT TAIJUTSU SUPREME TECHNIQUE: A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!!!" Shikamaru then plunged his hand sign into Ino's rectal regions and sent her shooting into the evening sky, Lee and Sakura were amazed, "THAT was your amazing plan, Lee you've never gave me this when I asked!"

Naruto had turned a pale green by this point, "I always wanted to do that" Shikamaru looked quite pleased with himself, Lee looked up, "Careful now she's comin' back" Ino landed on Shikamaru with a lustful face and a sore ass, "YOU PERVERTED DOPE I LOVE YOU" She laid her full body weight on Shikamaru and plated a one whopper of a kiss on his lips, he gladly returned the favor and they rolled around for a while, "Wait so if that was your brilliant plan why did you need us?" Lee wasn't too happy, "Naruto… this was YOUR IDEA?" Ino leapt up and charged at Naruto with all speed, Lee acted by wrapping her in the bandages (tightly) and throwing her to Shikamaru, "That's why I needed you" "Lee I have an idea back to my place" The couple left in a hurry leaving the three on top of the clocktower, Naruto crouched beside Ino on the floor, "What do you remember before your mind was taken over?"

"I'll get you one of these days Naruto…so help me god I will rip your balls off with my bare hands, WITH MY BARE HANDS!!" "Just answer the question" "I remember…a scream…it was deep and throaty like…like…I don't know…the rests kind of a blur but then I got woken up by YOUR brilliant 'plan'" Naruto pondered this for a while and his eyes widened with fear, a scream was a type of sound and didn't even need to think (or want to for that matter) to realize who was behind all this mess, his dreams, the man in the shadows, or who was plotting to kill Hinata but he had to think about one thing…that was WHY someone would want Hinata dead, he returned his gaze to Shikamaru and Ino, "Go and tell Tsunade to alert ANBU, the Jounins…everyone" "But wh…?" "JUST GO!!" Shika untied Ino and they both did as they were told, they leapt down from the damaged tower and hurtled towards Tsunade's residence, Naruto set off for Hinata's house thoughts running through his head like squirrels around a treasure trove of acorns, he had to save his love from death and his dreams. -Reviews are very welcome- -I would like to give special thanks to my good friend Amy who has been and remains to be a constant inspiration throughout this story so far and another special thanks to my cat Tufty for keeping my lap warm while I was writing this chapter more coming soon people thanks again im outta here peace xx - 


	4. Chapter 4

**That Night…Chapter 4**

Naruto dropped to the floor panting; he had just been storming through the village at breakneck speed heading for Hinata's place (she still lived with her father but was planning to move into Naruto's apartment…she just hadn't told Naruto yet) fortunately he had reached the place, crawled up to the front door and was hammering on the knocker,

"OPEN THE FUCKIN' DOOR MAN, HINATA…NEJI…ANYBODY?"

"The doors open jackass that's my face your knocking"

Neji had opened the door while Naruto was in mid yell and was feeling the full force of Naruto's fist,

"Ooh sorry but still where's Hinata she's in danger"

"What? Again? How do you people get through all these bad guys?"

Naruto grabbed Neji by the collar and pulled him face to face,

"Listen to me you pale eyed, egotistical bastard, your cousin might die at some point…TELL ME WHERE SHE WENT!!!"

"Market…now get the fuck off this property"

Naruto scarpered for the market region of the village whilst Neji mopped up his bloody nose.

Tsunade was at her desk doing absolutely sod all, the paperwork was done, the mission reports were in and the regular salaries had been handed out, all in all the fifth hokage was bored shitless, Tsunade leant back in her chair and looked at the ceiling. Maybe she would invite Anko out for the evening to "The Rose" nightclub, see how many blokes they could seduce in one evening, however this didn't really appeal to Tsunade at the moment as she was feeling sort of mellow and chilled out. The Fifth Hokage stood up and looked out of her office window at the village, the sun was in mid set and there was a brilliant mixture of pinks, oranges and greens on the horizon, Tsunade smiled to herself,

"The perfect end to a perfect day"

Tsunade put her hands behind her head and grinned maybe she would invite Anko out after all. She walked over to her office door and picked her coat off the hook and put it on, only to be greeted by the door in her face, close up,

"Lady Tsuna…dammit we must've missed her,"

Tsunade alerted Shikamaru to her presence by knocking on her side of the door,

"What is so urgent that you have to annoy me just before I go home and away from my job"

"You must alert the ANBU black ops"

"And why?"

"Well…Naruto didn't…actually say why"

"So you expect ME to alert the whole of the ANBU black ops at the town pranksters request"

Her face had that look that said 'Are you freakin' kidding me?"

"Err…yes?"

"Wrong answer bub, now get out of my office and leave me to my evening"

Tsunade then made for the door but was blocked by Shikamaru and Ino,

"What if something bad happens to the village I'm talking like…a war between ALL the villages of the nation"

"That's not likely Shika now get out of my way"

"Wait wait wait…look if there is something big going down the ANBU will need to be alerted…and…and…"

"aaaannnnnnndddddddd…"

Shikamaru had to think on his feet, he then had an idea and pulled Tsunade face to face,

"And YOU will have saved the lives of millions of registered casinos owners"

Tsunade mulled it over for a while,

"I was going to see Anko anyway you two had better be right about this"

Tsunade exited the room leaving Shikamaru and Ino in her office, Ino then spoke,

"Should we follow her?" Pondered Shikamaru,

"You know there's a good solid desk over there"

Ino nodded her head at Tsunade's desk and Shikamaru understood,

"Your right let's stay"

Naruto walked through the deserted market place looking for Hinata, his ears seemed to pick up the smallest of sounds and his eyes were darting all over the street looking for the slightest hint of anything unusual so far he didn't see anything (except the fact that there was still no fucking tumbleweed)

"Hmph no tumbleweed…hasn't anyone ever watched 'The Good The Bad and The Ugly'?"

Naruto continued on, unaware that he was being followed, the figure was silent as a panther going in for the kill, she crept not too far behind Naruto but just far enough so he didn't hear her.

Naruto was now nearing the end of the market area and had not seen any trace of Hinata whatsoever, he stopped and sat down on the floor with his head in his hands,

"What the hell did I do wrong…we spend one night together and everything goes to shit…"

A mind numbingly awful thought then crawled its way into Naruto's head,

"She left…oh dear god it's me…I'm the cause of all this…she left because OF ME!!"

In his anger and sorrow Naruto heaved in a mighty breath of air and screamed, he screamed for all he was worth until he couldn't scream anymore. Naruto fell to the floor and wept,

"I'm so sorry Hinata…whatever I did wrong I'm so sorry…please forgive me"

"You've done nothing wrong Naruto-kun…I'll always love and never leave you"

Naruto looked up to see Hinata walking towards him, overjoyed Naruto got up and raced towards her,

"CANCEL"

The voice sounded throughout the street and the simple Genjutsu that was simulating Hinata vanished (much to Naruto's disappointment) he tripped and fell to the floor in tears once again,

"I thought Kakashi and Jiraiya had trained you better then that Naruto…that Genjutsu was simpler then making humble pie"

Naruto could just make out through his tear-streaked face that he was being spoken to by Anko Mitarashi, Special Jounin and leader of The ANBU Black Ops, she had been following him for some time and his scream persuaded her to step in,

"What do you want Anko…come to gloat about my exam?"

"Actually I was asked to keep an eye on you by Kurenai, she thinks you may be in danger"

"I don't care that I'm in danger it's Hinata that I'm concerned about"

Naruto wipes his tears away with his sleeve, revealing his blotchy red face,

"But you were always obsessing over Sakura…why are you so concerned about Hinata?"

Naruto simply looked away and said nothing,

"Well I'll find that out later…how did you cause this mess?"

"What mess?"

Naruto then saw what his scream had done to the market place,

"Did I do that?"

"Seemingly yes…how did you though?"

"How should I know all I did was scream""

Anko walked over and took off her jacket,

"Here I can find out"

She laid her hand on Naruto's cheeks and closed her eyes,

"I'm accessing your chakra network…I can see which are of your body has had the most recent concentration of chakra"

That seemed plausible to Naruto, they waited for about 5 minutes whilst Anko worked her talents,

"There…found it"

"Well doctor is the baby safe?" Naruto sarcastically drawled,

"Very funny whiskers…Hhmm, seems like as you screamed you instinctively channelled a massive amount of chakra to your vocal chords and amplified your voice…by about one hundred and twelve decibels, congratulations Naruto you've just created your own 'deathscream' jutsu"

Anko took her hands away from Naruto's cheek and placed them on her hips,

"Deathscream jutsu sounds appropriate somehow…I seem to have a knack for making my own jutsu'…but we're wasting time, we have to and find Hinata"

"'WE' what 'we' there's no 'we' in this I was instructed to keep an eye on you not help with your personal affairs…and why are you so obsessed with finding Hinata anyway…you used to be obsessed with Sakura"

"Look this is time we could be using to find Hinata"

Anko took off her jacket, rested it on a stall and sat down,

"I have time to kill"

Naruto sat reluctantly opposite,

"You remember this Friday just gone?"

Anko nodded,

"Well Hinata had to get some medicine for Akamaru, Kiba couldn't go himself as he didn't want Akamaru to be alone, Hinata managed to deliver the medicine but lost her way home in the rain so she came to me…I let her in my house, I couldn't just leave her she was wet and sneezing a typhoon, I couldn't just leave her out there anyway she came in, I gave her some spare clothes, made her some ramen and we sat down to watch T.V afterwards we crashed out, she came into my room late and we…spent the night together"

"Did you two…"

Naruto shook his head,

"No…it was just kissing and…and…"

Naruto lowered his head and cried silently once more, Anko was tempted to crack a joke but what little common sense she had told her to shut her mouth and give Naruto some comfort, which she did, Anko put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and drew him into a hug,

"I understand Naruto…I'll help you any way I can"

Naruto looked at Anko and smiled gratefully,

"Thanks Anko"

Anko stood up and pulled Naruto to his feet,

"There was another thing as well…that night I had a dream…I saw Hinata there…"

Anko knew what was coming,

"…she was dead…I saw Kiba there too…his hands were covered in blood…and…"

Anko was about to embrace Naruto again,

"…And there was someone else…in the shadows… he was smiling…I know who it is though…it was him, your old master"

Anko groaned in annoyance, she knew whom Naruto was talking about,

"Well I suppose it makes sense…he's always sticking his nose into where it isn't wanted"

"That's his job"

"Yeah I guess so…but still we need to get moving, we can use my ANBU squads to locate Hinata faster in the village, we better get going too"

"I'm afraid you two won't be going anywhere"

Kiba Inuzuka emerged from a dark back alley looking slightly bloated for some reason; he stood on the spot with his arms folded and Akamaru growling under his hood,

"Kiba what are you doing here?" Naruto was instantly on guard as was Anko,

"I'm here to claim what's rightfully mine…"


	5. Chapter 5

**That Night…Chapter 5**

A gentle breeze blew through the market wafting the three ninja's fringes; Anko was increasingly worried about what the outcome of this battle would be, Naruto was wondering what the hell Kiba was talking about and Kiba was trying to shut up his conscience and stop it form yelling at him to quit while he was ahead,

"I haven't taken anything from you Kiba…all I want to know is why you want to murder Hinata"

Naruto's face then hardened into an angry almost murderous stare,

"I don't want to kill Hinata you stupid fox…like I said…I'm here to claim what's rightfully mine"

The penny dropped…

"You love her…"

Anko was astonished; Naruto had never been this sharp,

"Your damn right I love her…I saw her first nine tailed scum and I'm going to be the one who has her"

Anko then spoke,

"So it was you who conjured up the Genjutsu earlier"

"No…that was my…associate"

Kiba's faced grimaced with regret as he remembered whom he had struck a deal with,

"So instead of being mature and upstanding about this you decided to join forces with Orochimaru for your own selfish ends"

Kiba looked slightly shocked at how much his adversaries knew,

"No…mutual gain"

The focus had returned to Kiba's face,

"Mutual gain? What's your new partner really after?"

"The fox boy…dead"

The three looked up and saw Orochimaru practically slithering down the nearest building,

"Where is she…if she's hurt I'll…"

"You'll what dog boy…lick my face off? I'm shaking"

Kiba turned and grabbed the sound ninja by his collar,

"So help me god I'll…I'll…"

"Look over there"

The greasy haired head honcho nodded to the building behind them, on the roof were at least sixteen sound ninja and an unconscious blood drenched Hinata bound, gagged and slung over the shoulder of Orochimaru's lieutenant, Kiba's face turned red as he ground his teeth,

"Is she alive?"

"She was when I last checked…I fear that my 'interrogation' squad may have overdone it a mite…pity really…"

"What's a pity?" asked Kiba who was on the verge of a nervous breakdown crossed with a bout of bloodlust and rage,

"She didn't put out when she was in chains"

A large sneer graced Orochimaru's face and Kiba lunged for his throat,

"Restrain him"

Three sound ninja viciously grabbed Kiba by his shoulders and landed a terrific punch in his stomach, effectively winding him, he slumped to the floor gasping for breath,

"You promised you…wouldn't hurt…her"

Orochimaru shrugged,

"I lied" 

He then let out a laugh that shook the very ground they were standing on,

"I've had enough…"

Naruto finally spoke,

"You come into my home village, manipulate a person I've known nearly all my life, you nearly destroy Ino's mind AND you kidnap, torture AND rape the girl I love…that's as far as you go Orochimaru…"

"Well I'm sure you'll be willing to go a long way to save her then…a drop that high can be very treacherous" 

Naruto turned to see the sound ninja on the roof mercilessly throw Hinata off the roof to her death (if she wasn't dead already), before Naruto could react he saw a female looking blur shoot in and catch his love in mid air, he had totally forgotten that Anko was next to him and so forgotten he wasn't alone in his fight,

"I'll get her to Tsunade…can you hold out 'till I get back"

A gruff and gritty voice passed Naruto's lips,

"In this body…I don't even need my eyes open"

Naruto raised his head to reveal red eyes with deep black slits for pupils, his hands had half transformed into claw like implements and the scars on his cheeks that resembled whiskers seemed deeper then usual, Anko didn't need to be as clever as she was to realise that the Kyuubi had possessed Naruto's body,

"You bring that body back in one piece got it?"

All the Kyuubi/Naruto did was growl and give off a large grin, Anko then leapt out of sight with worry in her eyes,

"This is but a minor setback…however I have always wondered how I would fare against the Kyuubi himself…but I'll test you first"

"I don't need a test to tear you apart," Snarled the Kyuubi,

"If you can defeat all my henchmen…young Kiba here will…where'd he go?" 

Orochimaru looked to see two dead corpses lying on the floor and no Kiba,

"No matter…anyway if you can defeat all my henchmen…and then me…I'll leave the village…however if you can't…I GET the village"

"Take that up with the blonde with the massive chest, right now I just wanna see you drenched in your own blood" 

The sound henchmen then surrounded Naruto in the square,

"Fine then…this'll be a snap…literally"

The Kyuubi lunged for the first henchman and neatly cleaved him in two; a second and a third went for his throat and but fell to a sweep kick and then Naruto's teeth tearing at their throats, the screams of their comrades being slaughtered prompted the rest of the ninja to lunge for the Kyuubi and at least attempt to wound him, but to no avail, each ninja slumped to the ground in various forms of dismemberment.

"Indeed you are powerful…but you can't hope to best me in combat"

The Kyuubi finished his sixteen-course meal of jugulars, muscle fibre and the occasional internal organ to stand on two legs and stare his adversary straight in the face and lick his lips,

"Your blood will taste exceptional once im through with you"

Orochimaru grinned and flicked his hair to the side,

"Take your best shot…leaf scum"

The Kyuubi lunged, as did his adversary.

Anko sprinted through the village trying to find Tsunade; she then stopped and thought for a second…it was nearly dark…she wouldn't be in her office…or at her home, Anko kneaded her head with her knuckles, what a sucker she had been…wait…sucker,

"The Legendary Sucker…A CASINO!"

Anko shot off at a sprint once again to the biggest casino in Konoha, aptly named Sucker's Haven (Tsunade went here a lot to try and prove that the games weren't fixed, so far she had had no success). Anko flow through the revolving door and powered her way through the crowd (all this time with Hinata in her arms), looking for Tsunade was a tough job even for Anko and this place was littered with fake blondes, real blondes, big chested fake blondes and fake chested real blondes…so as you can imagine it was something of a challenge. Anko searched the roulette tables, the poker and blackjack tables until she finally found Tsunade at the slot machines,

"What the FUCK are you doing here?"

"What does it look like…and why the FUCK is there a young girl covered in blood in your arms?" 

"No time…she needs attention?"

"One more pull?"

"NO!"

The two got up and ran out of the building,

"How did she get like this?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the hospital now run like fuck" 

The two women arrived at the hospital and set Hinata up in a private room with a view of the village,

"She's lost a lot of blood…I may not be able to…"

Tsunade looked up to see Anko giving her a look of 'Shut the fuck up and get on with it', which she did, once Tsunade had done all she could she turned to Anko,

"Well she's stable, all we can do now is…pray"

Anko looked back at Tsunade with not a lot of hope and sat down in the chair next to Hinata,

"How did she get like this?"

"Ask Naruto when you see him he seems to have gotten himself into this mess"

The pair stayed silent for a while until Anko got up,

"I've got to get back to Naruto"

Before Tsunade could utter another word Anko had gone.

Back at the market there was little of the market left, three buildings had been completely obliterated and both warriors were running on empty, Naruto stood at one end of the street and Orochimaru at the other, both covered in blood, sweat, (and in Naruto's case what was left of his shirt), the Kyuubi wiped his mouth,

"Had enough yet choir boy?"

"You'll be sorry for that remark scar face"

The two lunged at each other once more and were locked in fierce Taijutsu combat, The Kyuubi slashed his enemy's face once more and got a reply in the form of a snake bite, this didn't bother the Kyuubi much as he knew that the poison would quickly dissolve in his system, at last he saw an opening, the Kyuubi raised his foot sharply to connect with his adversaries chin, which it did, Orochimaru tumbled backwards and lay on the floor whilst The Kyuubi caught his breath, Orochimaru slowly got up and ran towards The Kyuubi/Naruto who didn't seem phased at all he just grinned and put his hands together in the appropriate hand signs,

"Naruto style…DEATHSCREAM JUTSU!"

The sound that thundered passed Naruto's lips was absolutely deafening, Orochimaru was sent tumbling backwards and The Kyuubi/Naruto fell to his knees, (this scream was more powerful then the last and had drained his chakra severely) Orochimaru then got up to discover blood gushing from his ears, he then screamed at Naruto only to find that his ears were as useless as his henchmen, his last words before he ran for his life were,

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS LEAF SCUM!"

Desperately trying to stem the flow of purple blood out of his ears the sound ninja ran and vanished,

"Ha ha ha ha and stay out" 

The Kyuubi was about to leave when Anko shoved him up against the wall,

"Get back into your cage Kyuubi or else"

"Or else what" he sneered

Anko got hold of The Kyuubi/Naruto's hand and formed some sort of cobra-esque symbol with it,

"You win…but this isn't over"

Naruto's eyes returned their normal blue state and his hands became hands once more, 

"Anko…what…happen…"

Before he could finish he slumped into Anko's arms and fell asleep, she then proceeded to carry him to the hospital.

Back at the medical centre, Tsunade has fallen asleep in her chair and was snoring loudly, nothing had really changed with Hinata and it seemed that she would be okay, Anko then walked in with Naruto sound asleep in her arms. Tsunade awoke and rubbed her eyes,

"What's wrong with him…shouldn't he be pulling some large prank on us all"

Anko put Naruto in a second chair and covered him with a blanket,

"How about you serve me a drink and I tell you the story behind this whole mess" 

Anko put her jacket on the back of the door and she went with Tsunade to the cantina.

The next morning Naruto woke up to find Kiba by Hinata's bedstead,

"Oh dear god haven't you caused enough damage"

"Relax I'm not here to fight…I just came to apologise"

"And you think that's going to repair everything you've done, it's because of you she ended up in here"

"Don't you think I know that…look I don't care if she does or doesn't forgive I just want her to know that I'm sorry and that…"

"And that you love her?"

"How did you know?"

"She told me when we were at my place"

Kiba sighed as Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai and for some reason Jiraiya came in, Kiba stood up,

"I am prepared to accept the consequences of my betrayal"

"Fortunately for you Kiba I am able to keep a lid on the happenings in this village…however The Leaf Village cannot let these events go totally unnoticed…you are hereby sentenced to a twelve year probation sentence, in which you will cease all ninja-related activities including squad based missions, solo missions AND making me my coffee"

"You can't do this to me…why can't I…"

"Would you prefer it if I just destroyed all your credentials including your graduation from the academy AND your leaf citizenship"

"You…well…no I wouldn't…but how am I supposed to pay my rent" 

"That is your problem Kiba…I'm sorry to do this to you but you've brought this upon yourself"

Jiraiya then spoke,

"You will also be put under surveillance by an ANBU unit of Anko's until your probation is up"

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Anko then left, Kurenai looked into Kiba's face,

"I don't blame you for what you did…but you still have to let go"

She then left the three of them in the room, Kiba stood there dumbstruck,

"Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata…your awake"

Naruto went over to the bed and hugged his love softly,

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Slightly…I'll be fine though"

"What happened to you?"

"I can't talk about it…not yet…it hurts too much"

Naruto held Hinata's hand and kissed it,

"I'll never let anything bad happen to you again…I swear"

"It's inevitable Naruto-kun…we are shinobi"

Naruto kept held of Hinata's hand and smiled,

"Where is Kiba?"

"He's just…where'd he go?"

Naruto looked around the room to see an open door and no Kiba.

"He's…He's…gone away for a while…I'm not sure where"

Hinata leaned up and gently kissed her love, Naruto kissed her back,

"I'll protect you with my last breath Hinata I promise"

"And I you Naruto-Kun"

She kissed him again and it seemed like all the pain in the world couldn't hurt either of them.  



End file.
